This invention relates to an intravenous fluid supply system. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for regulating the rate of fluid flow through an intravenous line into a patient. This invention also relates to an associated method for controlling the rate of intravenous feeding.
It is important that intravenous solutions are fed to patients at prescribed rates. A rate that is too high or too low can mean disaster to many patients, delicate conditions.
Generally, the rate of intravenous fluid flow is set by constricting a flexible tube extending from an elevated intravenous solution bag to a catheter in the patient. More specifically, the constriction is accomplished by pushing a valve member to pinch the flexible intravenous tube between the valve member and a tapered ramp extending through a housing. To set a desired rate, one views a drip chamber upstream of the valve member. The valve is adjusted until a prescribed number of drips per time unit is counted at the drip chamber.
This conventional rate setting method is inaccurate and prone to error. Nurses frequently do not have the opportunity to accurately monitor the flow rate prior to a final selection.